


Without you﹐ With you .

by InTheEnd07



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies) - Freeform, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 微量脏话 微量BDSM(Dom/Sub) 宠物调教 道具Play时间轴有稍作修改 复四回来后Peter刚好成年





	Without you﹐ With you .

「Just one miracle,for me. Just one. 」看着眼前生命垂危的男人，哭的伤心欲绝的Peter满心满意的都在想着这句话「Please don't die. 」

/

Peter看着手上拿着的，Pepper拿给他的纸箱，回想着早上丧礼结束后她和他说过的那些话。

「这是给你的东西。」她说着。

「本来他是想亲自给你的。」Pepper苦笑了一下，拭去眼角溢出的泪水「说是很久之前就给你准备好的生日礼物。」

「对不起。他不能出席你十七岁的生日派对了。」

「很抱歉，Peter。」

「真的很抱歉。」

Peter捂住双眼，低声的啜泣着。

站在门口的May放下了正要敲门的手，转身离去，留给Peter私人空间，让他一个人静一静。

/

泪眼朦胧的起身关门坐回到床上，Peter颤抖着，他拆开了封的严实的箱子。

在打开盒子的那一刻，他看见了许多似曾相识的物品，更加崭新更加精妙。比以往更加好看材质也更好的颈圈、摸起来更加真实的狗尾巴还有狗耳朵发圈。

「说好要等我长大的。」他喃喃着，自己给自己戴上了颈圈「明明就说好的，我是你专属的宠物。」

走到镜子前面，Peter戴上了黑色的狗耳发圈，仔细的调整了会。

「怎么就抛下我了。」脱下了自己的三角裤，将黑色的狗尾巴上头的扣子解开，仔细的扣在自己的内裤上头。

Peter看着镜子里的自己，慢慢的蹲下最后趴在地上，对着镜子将自己摆成狗的姿势。他对着镜中的自己汪了几声，蹭了蹭镜中的自己，学着如何像狗一样的走路。

镜中的自己虽然脸上是笑着的，内心却是乌云密布，Peter在镜前将自己缩成一团。抱着自己身后那漂亮的狗尾巴，Peter发出了幼犬般的哀鸣。

「Mr. Stark…...」

/

「Good Boy.」  
「你再爬过来一点。」

在桌脚的男孩向前挪动了几步。

坐在椅子上的男人招了招手，示意他再向前靠近一点。

「再过来一点，让我好好的摸一摸你。」

男孩发出了几声哼声，水汪汪的大眼睛看着椅子上掌握他一切的男人，快要靠近男人的时候又故意的向后退几步。

「小坏蛋。」男人笑着伸手去抓住男孩脖颈处的项圈，施了一点力让男孩乖乖向前，伏在他的脚下。

「难得有空一起放松压力，你怎么就这么皮呢？」

温柔的揉了下男孩头顶的卷发，手指慢慢的从脖子沿着脊椎滑向股缝中。

「嗯？爸爸的小公狗？」男人輕笑著「或是你更想当个小母狗？」

男人暗示性的轻触男孩那幼嫩的穴口。

含着口球的男孩说不了话，只能以肢体动作告诉男人他在想些什么。

压低的细腰，抬高的屁股。  
轻轻的，轻轻的蹭了几下。

「唔唔......唔唔唔。」  
「别急，会让你快乐的。」

右手食指轻轻的探入，按压了几下柔嫩的肠道，男孩嘴里发出了舒服的哼声，屁股又向着手指的方向凑了凑。

「贪心的小男孩。」

男人的中指也进入了。

两根手指时而并在一起按压戳刺，时而分开逗弄那温暖紧窒的地方。快感逐渐的攀升，使得男孩嘴巴大张，些许的口水滴落到地面。

「这才第二根指头。」男人用左手扶起男孩低垂的脸颊，伏下身吻了男孩那因为含着口球而张大的嘴角。「才两根你就要不行了？」

「你想要一个吻吗？My little puppy？」

男孩看着低头看他的男人，轻轻的点了头。  
接着嘴里的口球被取了下来。

耳边听着接吻发出的水声，一边感受着对方那平时毒辣的舌头在自己嘴里柔嫩的感觉。

明明就不毒辣，享受着男人的亲吻男孩内心这么的想到，唇舌交缠的滋味这真的好极了。

下身的欲望也越发的膨胀，男孩夹紧了自己的双腿，缩紧的肠道连带着让身后的指头的主人感受到男孩急不可耐的样子。

双唇分离，从嘴中带出的银丝给男孩嘴角填了几分的色气。

「哈啊...哈啊...」

「帮Daddy忙。」男人看了一下自己鼓胀的裤裆，再回看着刚和他亲完正一脸迷离的小狗狗「Peter, 用你的嘴巴，帮Daddy释放。」

他顺从了男人的指令。

Peter小心翼翼的咬开拉链，咬住内裤慢慢的向下拉。他着迷的吸着鼻子，沉迷在男人的腿间无法自拔。

「我想你不会只满足于闻一闻，My Boy.」

Peter伸出了粉嫩的舌头，调皮的舔了一下，抬起头对着男人笑。「Use my face as a trampoline , Sir . 」

/

「说好等我长大的。」

Peter喃喃自语着，右手的食指戳入后穴，一下又一下的戳刺，在后头松软一些时，加入了中指继续着扩张的动作。又加入了无名指，现在里面有三根指头了。

左手则探入了那个纸箱。

翻找一阵子后Peter从里面拿出了一根带着肛塞的狗尾巴和两颗跳蛋。

打开震动模式，Peter拨开自己的屁股，将两颗跳蛋一一的塞入他那饥渴无比的后穴，戴上了那条有着肛塞的狗尾巴。

摁下开关。Peter开始在房间里爬行。

一边爬行一边感受着后头的刺激，很舒服，非常的舒服，但是就是少了点什么。

Peter爬着爬着就哭了起来。

是的，是少了什么，而且不是只少一点，而是几乎有失去了一半的自我那么多。

Peter瘫在门口的地毯上，口里不断的喊着某个人的名字。

「Tony…...Tony…...Tony…...」

/

男孩吸吮着男人阳具的顶端，一下又一下的舔吮着，调皮的伸出舌尖戳弄着铃口。男人深深的吸了一口气。

「你做的很好Peter.」  
「现在，再含深一点。」

Peter调皮的将柱身吐出故意的用舌头在顶端打圈，就是不想要好好的帮Tony进行口交。

「你这个小坏蛋，Daddy的话你竟然不听。」扶着自己的阴茎，用手将Peter的头压近「Peter, be a good dog. 」

「不然我要把你关在小笼子里，给你装上跳蛋然后再戴上贞操带。」

「你不会想知道不能释放的感觉对吧？」

男孩闻言乖乖的将粗大的柱身含回嘴中，舌头轻轻的描着上头的青筋，手中不断揉搓着那两个黑红的囊袋。

「好大......」男孩回想起刚才那两根手指带给他的快感，情不自禁的开始扭起自己白嫩的屁股。

「Daddy，我还想要更多。」

听着男孩口齿不清的发言，男人顶了顶自己的腰，更加深入喉咙的阴茎，暗示了男孩该用什么和他交换。

男孩更加卖力的舔吮起来。

又湿又热的口腔努力的将热烫的柱身吞进，咽喉处的紧缩感让男人呼吸变粗。

「好男孩，我就知道你可以的。」

奖励性的拍拍男孩的屁股，男人在男孩的白嫩挺翘的屁股上揉了几下，男孩柔韧的腰开始浪荡的扭了起来。

Peter一边吸吮着Tony的欲望一边抬头看着他，脸上布满了情欲的红晕，眼睛里泛着水气还有起伏的胸部。那些来不及吞咽的口水浸湿了Peter的脸庞还有Tony的裤裆。

最后男人满意的射在他的脸上。

他还试图将脸上那些精液吃进嘴里。  
结果被男人阻止了。

「Peter我有比这个还要好的奖励。」男人拍着自己的大腿「吃掉那些精液或是坐上来，你二选一。」

/

哦，那天的奖励是什么？将自己体内的跳蛋和肛塞狗尾取出的Peter倒在地上想着想着。

男人将他抱上腿之后，继续着先前扩张的动作，将手指一根又一根的放入他的后穴中，不断的戳着那尚未被任何粗于手指的东西探访的地方。

最后他只记得在一段时间过后他在男人的怀里哭叫着高潮了。

放了三根还是四根？

Peter数着自己现在插在后穴里的手指，他刚刚把不能满足自己的肛塞狗尾和跳蛋都拔掉了，他现在需要想起以前他们一起放松的时候那个男人倒底放了几根手指在他后头。

三根？还是四根？他妈的我一开始是不是记错了？我一开始放了几根在我后头？Peter崩溃的想着。

「Fuck you, Tony Stark. Fuck you！」

男孩崩溃的在地上扭动着，试图用自己的手指带给自己高潮，就像以前男人对他做过的那些事一样。

手指不断的探入寻找自己的敏感点，疯狂的按压跟戳刺下男孩哭着射了，颤抖的双腿内侧表明了男孩的身体刚刚经历过的一番高潮。

那天他在男人怀中高潮了很多次。  
而男人就射了那么一次。

在男人收拾好自己正要离开的时候，他轻声的问了他为什么只发泄一次，是不是自己表现的不好或是什么的。

男人笑了，富有磁性的笑声响起。

「不，不是因为你表现不好，是因为你表现的太好了，我得克制我自己。」男人亲了亲他的额头「你绝对不知道我有多想不管那该死的法律，直接把你按在地上一遍又一遍狠狠的操哭。」

「你可以这么做的，我不在意。」他抓着男人的袖子，脸红的说到。

「但是这就跟我们一开始说好的不一样,My little puppy.」厚实的手掌揉了一把男孩的脸颊和棕色的卷发「说好的成年就是成年，你要乖知道吗？」

「我的小狗会乖的对不对？嗯？」

他点了点头。

「那就好了。对了，我给你准备了很好的成年礼，你可以开始期待下个月我会亲手送你什么。」

看着男人离开的背影，Peter转过身露出了少女怀春一般的微笑，开始期待着下个月的到来。

「Liar, 说好的亲手送我都是骗人的。」缓过高潮后劲的Peter冷冷的说到。

/

少了一个人，这个世界还是会运转的，不会因此而停止变动。危机依旧持续着，地球永远需要有人保卫。

但Peter真的没想到Nick Fury 已经缺人缺到要他在暑假校外旅游的时候还要出任务，这简直是在虐待学生。

之所以不能说他虐待未成年的理由，是因为去年烁灭回来之后，过了一个生日他就满十七岁了，纽约的法定成年年龄，就这样。

挺气人的其实，Peter暗戳戳的在心里给那个光头卤蛋做了好几个小人，疯狂的扎他们。

在处理元素众的过程中，遇到了那个自称来自地球833的神秘客。对，现在Peter知道他是个骗子，但是那时候Peter真的以为他说的是真的。

毕竟那是Nick Fury找来的人，你谁都不信总能信任那个卤蛋头吧？

看着电视墙上的JJJ指责他是杀人凶手的视频，Peter头疼的抱着自己的脑袋。

完了。

/

「所以我们现在该怎么办？ 」

Happy气的满脸通红，以往看到Nick Fury能跑多远就跑多远的男人，这次就只差没掐紧独眼男的领子，狠狠的吐他一脸口水。

「那个斯克鲁人轻信昆汀贝克，然后现在Peter的个人消息被泄漏的一干二净。你不需要为此想办法澄清一切吗？」

双手交叉放在胸口一副满不在意的样子，Nick Fury随性的站姿再次加深了Happy的怒火。

「你不能这么对Peter他才刚成年，他甚至连大学都还没上。而且他还是Tony交付给我照看的孩子，你怎么忍心这么对他？」

「会有办法的。」

「会有办法个屁这都过了半小时，你就只是站在这里屁点话都不说。」

叩叩叩，敲门声响起。

Fruy抬了抬眼皮，Happy忍住怒气，闭上嘴巴。

「嘿，想我了吗？我亲爱的安保部长。」

看到被Pepper推进会议室的人，Happy吓的眼珠子都要掉出来了。

「Oh, what the…...」

「我说会有办法的，只是需要时间而已不是吗？」  
「Shut up, Nick Fury.」

/

Peter现在的心情，极度的复杂。

在被JJJ公开身份后，网路上甚至是现实中的人都疯狂的怒骂他，认定他就是杀人凶手，就连五角大厦的也疯狂找他麻烦，试图逼迫他交出Edith。

在他内心最为憔悴的时候，他回来了。

Tony Stark回来了。

他没死，只是因为受伤过重被送去瓦干达治疗，在那边待了一年修复身体和恢复元气。那天他坐着轮椅开全球记者会的样子，Peter深深的记在脑海中。

对着全世界的人阐述着昆汀贝克的真实面目，和世人解释Edith和那些在外太空的无人机的作用，那些是为了要保护世人，避免像上次灭霸入侵之后造成烁灭事件一样。

台下原先态度咄咄逼人的记者们，在听完Tony说的话之后纷纷安静下来。

只有JJJ还在继续逼问着。

「那那些无人机以后是由谁掌控？」

「是你？或是政府？还是那个刚成年的蜘蛛侠？」

「你能确定这不会像上次的奥创一样吗？」

「你提出来的问题值得深思，而这也是我接下来要解释的事情，请坐下吧这位先生。」Tony的手指敲着桌面，叫出了浮空面板「首先这个系统是要对抗来自外太空的敌人，我想各位应该都很清楚。」

「没有完美的系统。」Tony打开了先前画好的示意图，手指在上头滑动着。

「这世界上不可能拥有真正完美的东西，没有缺点也是不完美的一种。这次被有心人士利用了防卫系统，下一次也有可能再被利用。」

「如果贸然拆除这个防卫系统，那么对于外来的危险我们只能被动的挨打。」

拿起桌上的杯子喝了一口水。  
「就像那五年一样。」

「我会将无人机设置成不能进入地球的情况，让它们对着外面的危险。」Tony画着面前浮空的屏幕向记者们示意，指了指那些环绕着地球的无人机储藏地「但有鉴于先前曾经屡次出现过的传送门，调整为系统侦测到能量异常时才能进入大气层。」

「而这个关键的掌控工具。」看了一眼角落的五角大厦人员，Tony哼了一下「不可能交由政府保管。」

记者们又开始激动的问了起来。  
「不交给政府，难道是你自己保管？」  
「那请问保管人将会是谁？」

「又或是你还要给那个才刚成年的小罪犯？」JJJ大声的朝Tony的方向大吼到。

「我想资料里说的很清楚了Mr. Jameson.」Tony瞇起了眼睛，JJJ看着他的眼睛感到了强烈的恐慌。

「Peter并不是罪犯。」Tony不咸不淡的说到。

「Mr. Jameson，你要是再对Peter Parker也就是蜘蛛侠进行不实的报导，我们将会请我们的律师团队向法院提起告诉的。」坐在Tony身旁的Pepper开口。

「现在，回归刚刚的话题。交给单一个国家政府都容易引起世界的怀疑，那么这个东西就回归到复仇者联盟手上，由我们负责保管。」

「反正，平常也都是我们在进行保护的职责不是吗？」Tony装作无所谓的耸了肩，又在萤幕上滑了几下「但我也保证，会让全世界的政府知道我们是如何看管这个系统的。」

Tony扬起了眉毛「以防不放心什么的。」

「所以，还有任何问题吗？」Tony看了一圈现场，没有人有新的问题或是意见，他转身向站在角落的Happy点头。

「没有问题的话这次记者会到这边就结束了，感谢各位前来采访的先生和女士们。」Happy笑着目送记者们的离开，悄声的和身旁的Pepper讨论着刚刚的记者会「所以说Tony是去瓦干达修养一年对吧？这个骗子瞒着我们这么久，我想吼他。」

「像你刚才吼Fury那样的吼他？」Pepper挑了挑眉，拍了下Happy的肩膀「我向你发誓，我想拿高跟鞋敲他头的决心不比你吼他的欲望低。」

「不过看在他才刚好没多少，还得坐轮椅的样子，暂时放他一马是没问题的。」

两个人转过头打算推着Tony回去楼上休息时，看见了急急忙忙跑来正抱着Tony嚎啕大哭的Peter。

Pepper转过头看着Happy，略带无奈的笑了一下「Well,我们把空间和时间留给他们吧！」

/

一周了，自从这个男人又回来已经过了一周了。

从记者会那天之后一直跟着Peter，就连Peter去上学都要跟着，就只差没跟着他进同一间厕所了。

但Peter一副视若无睹的样子。

被邀请到Peter家里一起拼死星模型的Ned，一边拼着手上的模型，一边战战兢兢的看着在一旁虎视眈眈的看着Peter的Tony Stark 。

「呃嗯，Peter我在想，呃是不是，呃......」Ned结结巴巴的说着「你好歹也跟Mr.Stark说一下话，或是沟通一下吧......毕竟你们，呃，好不容易又在一起了......」

「我要是你Ned，我就不会放太多注意力在快拼好的模型以外的地方上。」Peter认真的组装着模型，冷冷的说到。

Ned小心翼翼的看向Tony坐着的位置，低下头继续拼模型准备赶快拼完后回家。

送走了Ned的Peter转身回到屋里时差点撞上正推着轮椅过来的Tony。

「我知道我错了，我们现在能好好谈一谈吗？」看着男人温柔的微笑，Peter无法说出不那一个字。

/

「我很抱歉瞒着你这件事。」男人轻声的说着，看着背对着自己默不吭声的男孩「关于我在瓦干达修养的事。」

「我知道我有很多事情要和你道歉，留下你一个人，没能看你成年那天的样貌，还有没能亲手交出那份礼物。」

「你拆过那份礼物了，你喜欢吗Peter？」

「你喜欢吗？」他柔声的问。

Peter气的浑身颤抖，转头朝着Tony大吼着「Fuck you Tony Stark ！」

「Fuck you！」男孩跌坐在地上又开始哭了起来「说好的等我长大，结果我一回来没多久你就死了。哦好的现在跟我说是假死。」

「还有跟我说好成年就可以正式的在一起，我想要你对我做什么就可以做什么，结果？」男孩哭的上气不接下气的，打了一个哭嗝继续吼到「你知道那时候我内心有多么崩溃吗？我唯一的Dom抛弃了我，我唯一的饲主抛弃了我，妈的。」

Tony从轮椅上慢慢的下来，抱住正在哭泣的男孩的头，轻抚着他的后背安抚他的情绪。

「嘘，冷静，冷静。」抱紧男孩埋在自己胸前的头，Tony轻轻的吻了吻他的发旋「我也一样的想你，你看，我这不就是回来了吗？」

「为你，又一个奇迹。」

男孩哭红着眼，抬起头，鲁莽的撞上他的嘴。多么野蛮的亲吻啊，Tony想着，抢回了控制权，强悍的又温柔的向男孩展示何谓真正的“吻”。

在接吻的间隙中，Tony喘着气问Peter「对了，Daddy新买了一个漂亮的笼子还有全新的狗盆，我的little puppy还愿意跟我回去吗？」

Peter没有说话，只是咬了下Tony的嘴唇。  
看着Tony吃痛的表情，Peter咯咯的笑了起来。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 选了一个有关于BDSM的题材，选用的内容是Dom/Sub、一点点的Brat还有宠物扮演。
> 
> 感觉，没有发挥好（挠头
> 
> 没能好好的阐述出来是我的锅_(:」∠)_
> 
> 一开始的设定是Peter当上超英之后压力太大，需要定期的借由Dom/Sub的互动解除精神上的紧绷感，经过宠物扮演的模式完全的将自己交给Tony。后面就是经历了虫二后，两个人终于又在一起的故事，反正都从开头看到这边了我也就不多说了，大家应该都懂的。
> 
> 这篇其实，可以算是二刷虫二之后的怨念吧......二刷的时候我只想痛揍那个假扮成Nick Fruy替他代班的斯克鲁人。
> 
> 卤蛋头的一世英名被他毁于一旦。
> 
> 晚节不保卤蛋头。
> 
> 还有JJJ，这次让他出来背了一次黑锅真的很对不起他（土下座
> 
> 开车真的好难，动辄开五六千的车真的超级厉害的（肾虚倒下
> 
> 感谢大家 下次见


End file.
